ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Duriumshell
Just solo'd one of these as a 90BLU/DNC. I received 360xp without any bonus xp modifiers active. To aid in estimating their level. Storme 18:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Kyrial and I were working on making this page at the same time. I put more details up, including notes and a history, so I just over-wrote it. Sorry Kyrial. >.< ~ Esdain of Kujata/Valefor *At the moment of this pages' creation, it is difficult to determine the drops, steals, and despoils of these enemies. Estimates of drops based on nearly every other monster from this family have been listed as well as Durium Ore with a Verification Tag. Please adjust drop, despoil, and steal information as well as remove verification tags as info becomes available. *Added during the December 6, 2010 version update as noted in the following section of those PlayOnline version update details. **Certain monsters appearing in the areas below have had their distribution and level adjusted. **Jugner Forest S / Vunkerl Inlet S / Batallia Downs S / North Gustaberg S / Grauberg S / Rolanberry Fields S / West Sarutabaruta S / Meriphataud Mountains S / Sauromugue Champaign S I was just soloing them today as SAM/DNC, and I have to disagree with it being hard to pull them without linking; some do stick together, true, but there were always several I could pull without linking, especially since they don't aggro. Just pull them far enough away that no others will wander by (the tunnel or the bridge work well). As a bonus, a Sprite wanders through the tunnel near the spawn area where I was initially pulling, before a PT showed up and camped on top of me. :P --Kyrie 19:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) As far as their level goes, when soloing these at 90, I always got 180 or 220 exp. I only pulled ones that were Tough, never Very Tough. (In fact, I don't remember if I saw any VT, but I might've.) They likely give more exp than normal for their level, similar to most of the new mobs SE has added with each level cap rise. I couldn't figure out the exact numbers, though, so I put them at 92-94, since there were 2 levels of Tough, and Toughs are 1-3 levels higher than you (unless this was changed from 86-90, which is possible, if unlikely), and 94 would be the VTs. --Kyrie 14:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) When I first found these the day of the update, I posted on bg. They did not link at that time. The reason I know this for a fact was that I was seeking aggro/linking mobs in order to 100% safely skill eva by supertanking them. Instead, I had to use the N. Gustaberg lizards. Did SE announce that the behavior of any monsters in this area was changed? The person who made the page apparently observed them linking, and I was fairly sure I saw someone else get a link when fighting one shortly after. However, they certainly do not link now (both myself and someone else were fighting right in the middle of them safely with no links the whole time), so I removed the L from their behavior, and the note about them linking. I'm also quite tempted to remove Durium Ore from their drops, as I get the feeling that it was added by someone who thought merely because they had Durium in their name, they might drop it. :P (This is silly of course, as Wootzshells don't drop Wootz, and Orichalcumshells don't drop Orichalcum, Steelshells don't drop steel, etc.) However, I'll leave that there for the moment, in case that wasn't the reason. --Kyrie 02:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I spent roughly 2 hours there today and did not see any linking of any kind. I fought both along the edges of their spawns and in the middle of them without aggo and linking. I killed roughly 150 of them and saw not a single Durium Ore or Rock Salt. I did however see 2 High-Quality Crab Shell's so i removed the verification tag on them. I have adjusted the drop rates based on the 150 kills i had. --Pyratic 20:00, October 14, 2011 (EST) HP Was out skilling up axe on these bad boys & noticed there was no HP approximation on the wiki so i figured I'd turn on the parser & get an estimate. Of the 13 i parsed their HP ranged from low 5600's to 6010, but most all were 58-5900. Not sure why there's a 400~ value range as i always thought mob HP was static with their LVL & all were killed with melee hits so the 'overkill' factor shouldn't that much because their defense is ridiculous high. I could barely get a familiarized 89 Nazuna to hit for over 100 without adding about +20 attack. but anyway, their HP is around 5900~, added to article. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 21:46, June 14, 2011 (UTC)